Haunted Mansion
by The Dangerous One
Summary: Hazing incident ends in insanity in many, death in 10 cases. Dark legends of London. What do these have to do with the Phantomhive manor? Rated T for spookiness and Sebastian being his creepy self :D
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. Well, here we go again, another new story! As usual, I don't own any recognizable characters; nor will I ever. *goes to the emo corner*)**

It has been rumored for some time now that the old Phantomhive manor was haunted. There have been stories of ghosts and demons roaming the grounds and even a giant ghostly dog a la Hound of the Baskervilles. Of course, all this is purely a good story to pass the time with. At least I thought that until I was dared to spend the night there as a part of Freshman Initiation. This is the story of what happened that late summer night.

It started out pretty normally, but of course, it was still daylight then. I walked onto the grounds of the ruins of the old Phantomhive manor fairly easily. As the stories went, the ruins of this manor were actually not the ruins of the original Phantomhive manor. That one burned to the ground in the mid-1800's and the new...er one was built two years after that. The Phantomhives seemed like a good family, they seemingly had everything until the original manor burned to the ground, and Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive with it. Their son Ciel went missing for a month, before returning mysteriously to make the Funtom company basically what it is today. That much, I could have looked up in my history textbook. That's where the rumors come in. Apparently, during the month that Ciel was MIA, he sold his soul to the devil, who worked for two years as a butler for the young Earl. I know, it sounds crazy, but I didn't make up the stories. After the Earl's time was up, the devil ate his soul, and burned the manor like the original one. And there it stands today, black scorch marks licking up the sides of the stone like black hands trying in vain to pull the ruins into the ground. But the story doesn't end there. The young Earl and his faithful butler have been seen since their "deaths" in the late 1800's. So of course, local schools have been using the ruins as a hazing haven for years.

It is said that if one stands in what was the front doorstep and ring the bell (which has miraculously withstood the fire and over a hundred years' worth of weathering and still works), the butler will greet you at the door and invite you inside to rest for the night. He will take you up to the guest bedroom, passing the "young master's chambers" as you walk down the hallway. It is around then that you will notice that the somehow the manor has been returned to it's original splendor in the blink of an eye. When you get to the guest room, the butler will insist you change into Victorian bed clothes, as it is very late at night by then, and once you have changed into them and gotten into the bed, you will slowly realize that something is wrong. How you realize this, the stories aren't very clear. However, they all say that once you have entered the Phantomhive manor, you will be lucky to exit the same person. Only one out of ten has ever came out unscathed, and about one person every ten years have died in the 120+ years since the manor burned.

By this time, I was nearly at the front doorstep, and everything bad that I had ever heard about the place all came back to me. I wanted to leave. I wanted so badly to leave, but I knew that if I chickened out now, nobody would ever talk to me at school again. I had four years ahead of me, for God's sake! Nobody could stand not talking to anyone at school for four years! Well, there I was on the front steps of the manor. I rang the doorbell, hearing the chimes ring deep inside the ruins. There was no going back now.

**(A.N. So, how was it? My plot bunnies are breeding like...well...rabbits! ^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(****A.N. Thank you, kareso for the review ^.^ Reviews make my day *wink wink hint hint* :D Anyway, if you couldn't bother to read the disclaimer in the last chapter, you probably know that ONLY Yana Toboso owns Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, not some random girl from Freaking Nowhere, USA. 'Nuf said.  
>EDIT: 3-13-12 I had to fix some plot holes. Hopefully it makes sense now :)<strong>**)**

Now, before I go into what happened next, I will take a few moments to describe what the ruins looked like. Like I said before, there were black scorch marks that hadn't faded over 120+ years of weathering and such. The more superstitious ones say that was because there had been a devil dog on the grounds. A devil dog. Please. Nearly all the windows were cracked or broken, and most of the shingles on the roof were gone as well. In places, you could see the wooden supports to the roof, slowly rotting away. There was ivy completely covering the ruins. At one time, it had probably given the manor the look of a stately old house worthy of a noble occupant. Now, it just looked like the ivy was the only thing holding the ruins together. Some people have reported seeing strange lights and ghostly apparitions in the ruins after dark. Those types of people were usually superstitious twats who would believe anything. I was not a superstitious twat. Most likely, it was just an old house with a sad past and NO ghosts or demons or devil dogs or anything out of the ordinary.

That was before I entered the house.

All the stories were true.

All of them and more.

But anyway, back to the story. Almost immediately after I rang the bell, I heard footsteps behind the door. At the time, I didn't believe in the paranormal. That was to change as the night wore on. The door opened, showing an attractive young man (he couldn't have been more than twenty or twenty-five) in a tailcoat. He bowed and gestured for me to come inside, making his long-ish black hair swish forward. The initiation rites said that I had to spend the night in the ruins. I might as well spend the night with a cute guy. I doubted that the sorority knew that some guy lived in the ruins or they would have made the pledges sit in Busby's chair or something, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. I went "inside" (through the door frame, really; there wasn't much roof/walls to really call the ruins a house, in my opinion) and he gestured for me to go up the rickety old staircase. I shook my head and told him "Are you sure those will hold my weight? They're falling apart." It was his turn to look at me funny. "Are you sure they're falling apart, milady?" Oh. My. God. He had the sexiest voice I had ever heard in my life. At that moment, I didn't care whether the stairs were falling apart or not. I knew that I would be safe with him. I nodded, and started to walk carefully up the stairs, avoiding the parts of the staircase that had rotted away. Finally, I got to a landing where the staircase branched off in two directions. The cute guy said "To the left, please, milady." and I went left. After all, what did I have to lose by taking the left staircase instead of the right? I got to the top of that staircase, and I started to go down the hallway. The guy opened a door to reveal what had probably been a splendid guest bedroom, but now only had the remains of a four-poster bed with threadbare blankets thrown over the top, two rather stained and dirty pillows, and an old rug that had large burn holes in it on what was left of the floor. I could tell from the pattern that it had been an oriental rug, and I vaguely remembered my old history teacher telling the class that in the 19th century, pretty much anything from Asia was all the rage in high society. What a shame. It would have probably been museum quality if it had been taken care of well. He gestured for me to get into the bed, and tentatively, I took off my shoes, pulled back the blankets, and got into the bed. I don't know what possessed me to do that. It was obviously almost rotted away, and it probably wouldn't have held my weight, but I did anyway, and surprisingly it held. "Have a good night's sleep, milady," the guy said, bowing, and started to leave. "Wait," I said, and he stopped. "Who are you? Why are you in the Phantomhive ruins? Are you some frat brother dressed up?" He bowed even lower at this. "I am the butler to the Phantomhive household Sebastian Michaelis. I do not know what you mean by 'frat brother', but I would hardly say that the Phantomhive manor is in ruins." At this, he gestured around the room, and I saw a glimpse of what the manor must have looked like in its heyday. I felt a lump rise in my throat. It had been beautiful. Off in the distance, I heard someone say "Sebastian!" and he perked up at that. "Excuse me, milady. I have to tend to the young master." Hold on, by 'young master' did he mean Ciel Phantomhive? I pulled out the copy of the photograph that I had been given by a sorority member. Looking at it, I was surprised that I didn't recognize the butler sooner. He was in the photo, standing beside a small boy (probably in his early teens) dressed in Victorian finery who was asleep at his desk, and there was some random naked guy standing outside on the windowsill that had probably been photoshopped in. The butler left, and I decided to have a look around; to see if the rest of the household looked as splendid as the bedroom.  
><strong>(A.N. So, as Grell would say, was the chapter to DIE for? Or was it deadly boring? Let me know so I can help my writing along :D btw, if you are interested, the photo was the one that was taken by the Talbert camera at the end of His Butler, Phantom Image. Yay Pluto! meep)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. Sorry I didn't upload anything yesterday, I was kinda busy eating my lunch :3 Thanks to Tea Sutcliff for reviewing. meep)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. Got it?**

I got out of the bed and noticed that it wasn't a burnt black husk with dirty pillows and threadbare blankets anymore. The bed was made of rich, mahogany, and it even had drapings of some dark maroon fabric that complimented the darkness of the wood. The rug on the floor was fluffy and appeared to be new, but that couldn't be. This was 2012, not 1888. In the next room I could hear muffled speaking: Sebastian and someone else. Someone much younger. _That must be the young earl_, I thought to myself. Quietly, I moved to the door and went outside. Instead of being the blackened husk that it had been when I had been in the hallway before, the walls had been hung with an olive green wallpaper complimenting the oak paneling on the lower half of the walls. There was a light tan-ish colored carpet on the floor that was in the same condition as the carpet in the room I had been put into. But how could this be? In a daze, I wandered down the hallway, back to the landing that led to the staircase. It had been burned nearly beyond repair, and I felt certain that it, at least, would be the same. Looking back on it, that was a rather silly thought. The staircase was in perfect condition and the beautiful cherry wood was shining from hours of polish. The floor below, which had been stripped down to floorboards and had been rotting away; as well as the walls which had been warped and ugly, and the roof through which I could see the darkening night sky, were all restored to what must have been their former beauty. I felt the lump again. The Phantomhive manor had been lovely in its former splendor. I knew that this was probably just some hallucination brought on by something that the older sorority members put into my food earlier, but at the same time, I found myself wishing that it was real. It was a shame what vandals and the weather had done to defile the manor over the years. I looked out of the repaired windows (in which most of the panes of glass had been broken before) and out onto the grounds. They had been messy and unkempt for at least 100 years when I last saw them. Now, they looked as healthy and manicured as the old pictures of the manor had shown them to be. "It can't be." I heard myself say aloud. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. I heard a discreet cough from behind myself, and I whirled around to see the butler Sebastian with a smirk on his face. "What an interesting guest we have tonight." he said, "Which school is hazing you?" My eyes went wide. So the ghost rumor was true, at least. If I had managed to travel back in time, they probably wouldn't know about more current events, such as hazing from different schools; and from his tone of voice, this had happened many times before. "C-cambridge" I stuttered out. "B-but how are y-you here? You're supposed to be dead!" A creepy smile came onto Sebastian's face. "Am I?" he asked, his eyes now a magenta-ish color that they hadn't been before. And were those slit pupils? Like a snake's? What was up with that? "It wouldn't be the first time I had to fake my death." Now, what I did next, I am somewhat ashamed of. I turned tail and ran away. I just had this feeling that if I didn't run, something bad would happen. It was only when I was down the stairs and almmost to the door that I remmbered my shoes. I had left them in the room. I looked over my shoulder to see that Sebastian had gone, and I gathered up what was left of my courage to go back and get them. Looking back on that, it was quite possibly one of the worst decisions of my life.

**(A.N. Ooh, cliffhangers! Well, hope you like it, I know I had a great time writing it! ****  
><strong>**If you're wondering, Cambridge was the first English college that came to my mind. If you know of a more appropriate college (like if Cambridge is in the north of England and this is set in the outskirts of London), then let me know and I will change it.****  
><strong>**Also, when Sebby says it wasn't the first time he had to fake his death, the first would be around chapter 58 in the manga during the murder mystery arc. If you haven't read it, it's really good! I highly recommend reading it if you haven't.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N. Thank you everyone who reviewed! Your (Prussian) awesomeness gives me the motivation to keep writing! Especially thanks to The Almighty Pyro and Ali-Kun, who reviewed on my HetaliaXPOTC fic! I will try to incorporate your ideas into my fic, they were all really good! The next chapter of that one will be dedicated to you :), and kareso, who reviewed on chapter 3 of this one ^_^ Seriously, reviewers are pretty much the only thing that keep me going. *gets whacked in the head by a flying mint plot bunny* OK, and the threat of death by plot bunny. That too...)****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: See last chapter if you actually care. I think you get the point by now. **

I was trying to be sneaky when I went up the stairs this time. Given the situation, I actually had quite a bit of fun. I hid behind the railing of the staircase and looked behind corners pretending I was James Bond (I don't own him, either!). There was nobody in sight. Slowly, I crept into the guest room and closed the door as slowly and quietly as possible. When I turned around, I found myself looking straight at the butler, who was looking with interest at one of my shoes. In particular, he seemed to be examining the leopard print on the outside. The other was nowhere to be found. We had been told to dress up at the sorority house, and I had worn my 4" stilettos. Looking back oh that, it probably wasn't the best decision I made in my life. "Where's the other shoe?" I asked. I didn't want to have to go out and get another pair of heels tomorrow. "Other shoe?" he asked. I looked at him closely. He didn't seem to be hiding anything, and he seemed genuinely surprised that there wasn't another shoe with the one he was now holding. "Yes, the other shoe! I didn't come in here with just one, so _where is it?_" "You know, you are a guest here. And you wouldn't want to overstay your welcome, now would you?" Sebastian asked instead of answering my question. I started backing away at this point. There was something about this guy that made me feel vulnerable. I wanted to get out of there, footwear be damned. Sebastian's eyes flashed bright magenta and I ran. Hauled ass. I was out of there like a bat out of hell, if you'll excuse the pun. When I got to the landing with the windows, Sebastian was standing in front of the stairs. How could he have gotten over there so quickly? I didn't see him pass me when I was running. I almost ran into him, missing him by about three inches as I barreled down the stairs and out the door.  
>As soon as I was out, the spell was broken. The Phantomhive manor was the Phantomhive ruins once again. The holes in the roof were there. The broken windows. The unkempt lawn. Everything was back where it should be. Everything except my shoes, of course. Well, they could wait for daylight, as far as I was concerned. I spent the night hiding in a bush on the grounds, jumping at any little noise that I heard. As the sun came up over the trees, I felt a great wave of peace wash over myself. I tried to tell myself that the previous night's events were all a dream that I had last night. No, not a dream, a nightmare. After all, nobody could make their eyes change colors like that, right? The lack of shoes, however, reminded me that last night wasn't a dream. I had been in the Phantomhive ruins and something had scared me out again, making me leave my shoes behind. Well, it was light, so I decided to go out near the road to rope some of my friends into getting them back with me. There was no way that I was going to go back in there without someone else this time.<p>

**.**

**(A.N. So, good? Bad? In the middle? Let me know so I can use your constructive criticisms to help me write :) Next chapter will be the last, so it's going to get a lot creepier ^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N. sooo, last chapter! This is sort of an epilogue, I guess... I don't really know. thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and subscribed. Please check out my other stories, I think they're good, but then again, I recently did a poll on whether or not I should get a straight jacket for Halloween and should I wear it to school on Costume Day, and 100% of them said that they wouldn't be surprised if I did, and one said that she would encourage it. Let me know whether or not I'm being insanely egotistical or not, please!)**

Disclaimer: You don't care by now, but if you do, check out the disclaimers on my other chapters.

I managed to get two of my friends to come with me. It was fairly easy, considering how they reacted when I said that there was a cute guy inside. I tried my best to re-trace my steps from the night before to find where my room had been. That manor was like a giant maze. We managed to make it to the guest room, and sure enough, there were my shoes sitting on what was left of the bed. "Wow, did you really sleep in _this_ bed?" one of my friends asked. "What's that out there?" the other said, pointing out of the window. We all crowded the area around what was left of the windows to see someone in the other wing of the house. Whoever it was, he was looking straight at the three of us, and his magenta gaze seemed to be staring directly into our souls. "That's the guy!" I squeaked, starting to panic a little bit. He was holding an old-fashioned candelabra with lit candles, and as we watched, he blew them out and all light seemed to disappear. Our flashlights went out. The screens of our phones stopped working. He even seemed to be able to block out the sun. We were frozen in place as he disappeared from the window on the other wing of the manor and appeared right behind us. We whipped around and he started to walk slowly forward. "I thought you might come back." he said. His voice was so beautiful, yet there was something strange and menacing about it as well. Like it was _too_ perfect. "Of course, my master doesn't want our little secret getting out. The secret that both of us are still alive. Of course, now you have seen, you must be silenced." He started walking more toward my friend Lucy. She seemed a little dazed, as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Lucy! Ru-" I yelled, but it was too late. Sebastian reached her before I had gotten my sentence out, and he put his mouth over hers. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she started convulsing for a few seconds before her limp body was lowered onto the old bed. Both me and my other friend Zoe were paralyzed with fear. There wasn't anywhere we could go without him following us, and we couldn't move, anyway. I closed my eyes as Sebastian neared where I was standing. However, he went for Zoe first. "Your friend was rather tasty." he said, licking his lips sensually. He slowly descended upon my friend with that pedo smile on his face. Zoe's scream was cut short by Sebastian's lips. She convulsed, just like Lucy had, and It wasn't long before her body joined Lucy's on the bed. There was room for one more person. there was room for me. I screamed and everything went black.

**(A.N. meep.)**


End file.
